Two Nations, Both Alike in Dignity
by Diclonius' Lilium
Summary: Iran and Israel weren't always horrible enemies. This is their story. Platonic!Iran/Israel C&C please


**Two Nations, Alike in Dignity**

**A/N:** For this story, I attempted to mimic Dusk-kin's writing style, which utilizes drabbles to tell the story. Whether I succeeded or not is anyone's guess.

**Warnings:** OOCness, likely historical inaccuracies, implied drug use and dark dealings between nations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Hetalia: Axis Powers, or whatever this series is going by nowadays. I _do_ own this interpretation of Iran and Yehud, as well as having Israel on lease from a friend of mine.

* * *

**1. Past.**

When Israel was a little girl, her grandfather used to tell her stories of his freedom from Babylon, of meeting the anointed one, Cyrus the Great of Persia. He told her how he met Persia herself, merely a little girl of eight, and how she tended to him in his weakness. Most of Israel was spellbound by the action of how her people were freed, how the forces of Babylon were overwhelmed by Persian troops; however a little bit of her was fixated on the little girl who had proclaimed her people free.

**2. Garden.**

Iran, then Persia, loved Babylon's hanging gardens. She had asked the sick man, Yehud she called him, to accompany her to look them over while Cyrus met the people.

As they had walked, he entertained her with facts and the names of the flowers and trees, spoke of his life in Babylon, while she admired her new city.

**3. Names.**

As she grew up, she heard different variations of the name but all sounded the same as her grandfather's liberator. She yearned to meet her one day.

**4. Belief.**

None of them had believed her when she said who she was. No matter how many times she said it, no matter how many times they saw her regenerate, they couldn't believe it. Another nation, a Jewish nation, one they hadn't known about, in Auschwitz-Birkenau. So they called the only ones who were more familiar with Jews than any of them combined.

**5. Horse.**

A woman cupped her face roughly, dark eyes shining and glaring through bangs. She mumbled an annoyed comment in a language Israel didn't know, used her other hand to move some hair from her eyes, and ordered Israel to open her mouth.

Israel felt humiliated as the male of the pair watched the two, looked amused through a white mask. She saw the woman frown and finally she let go.

"This is definitely Yehud's bone structure, Sadiq. Tell those idiots." The woman barked; her voice was as deep and heavy as a stone. The male, Sadiq stood easily.

"What's the matter, Iran? Not enjoying your full house?"

She snarled at him "I just want this war over with, Turkey. The sooner off my land, the better."

Turkey rolled his eyes and left. He obviously had no fear of the petite woman, but he gave in to pacify her.

"Who are you?"

Iran turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You do not know of me?"

Israel shook her head cautiously. "Should I?"

"After what my king did for your people all those years ago? No," Iran shook her head, her tone heavy in sarcasm.

"…You're Persia, aren't you?" Israel mumbled as it dawned on her.

"Fatigued and you got it in one. Impressive."

**6. Friends**

It was only natural that Israel and Iran became friends, being the only non-Arabs in the Middle East.

**7. Backgammon.**

"Areli, dear, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"This is nard, not backgammon. Do keep up."

**8. Girly.**

Despite what all the male nations thought, Israel did have some girly moments. She liked to shop for shiny jewels, she liked to sow; she just didn't show it off.

However, when she and Iran saw India and Pakistan grow more and more nuclear capable, they unanimously decided to call their project 'Project Flower'.

**9. Pop.**

The only time Israel ever actually hit America was when he made fun of the name.

**10. Third-Wheel.**

After the fifties, Israel started to feel more like a third wheel when she spent time with Iran. America always joined them and Israel would always find her best friends wrapped in each other's arms, kissing or otherwise being intimate.

It was… disorienting.

**11. Whip.**

"Come on Izzy. You want what's best for Iran, right?" America asked one day. They had been hanging out in her house. Iran had turned down their invitation, saying she had other things to do. Israel didn't have to ask. Anyone with a brain would know where she had gone.

"Yes, of course, but really…"

"So help me train the SAVAK."

"Does she know you're asking me this?"

"…Well no." America sat back. "She… she doesn't but I want it to be a surprise, you know?" he smiled at her. "But it'll help us all be stronger! My CIA, your Mossad… Iran's SAVAK."

Israel frowned. "Why? Shouldn't she be asking me?"

America sighed and shook his head.

**12. Zionism.**

"Zionism is… _racist_ to you Iran?" Israel snapped.

"Your methods against Palestine are deplorable, Israel. Only Saudi is that malicious to his own." Iran reloaded her loom and Israel could see the bags under her eyes and how her hair lacked its usual luster. Her people really were running her ragged.

"My methods toward Palestine are none of your business, Iran! You're my ally!"

"Ally has a different meaning by those who speak it, doesn't it Israel?" she spoke tonelessly.

"Yes, but…"

Iran began to weave.

**13. Fire.**

Israel threw up in her waste basket as the Mossad agent recounted the scene at Iran's house. Screaming, Iran never screamed. Pulling her well managed hair and sobbing like a woman possessed. Crying for her Prime Minister, crying for her _Baba_, as mothers had their first day without their children. Vowing vengeance upon her Shah and America, Iran had burnt down her own house in an inferno.

**14. Different.**

Everything was different after that day. After America's face had healed, he and Iran wouldn't speak to each other. Iran refused to even call Israel by her name, calling her "Zionist" if she had to address her at all.

Israel yearned for Iran's friendship in the hidden part of her heart.

**15. Today.**

Israel and Iran started each other down in the brief moment she and Syria bobbed close to her waters. They were on a raft, no doubt Syria's idea, and holding barbats.

"What are you two doing?" Israel asked slowly.

"…Nothing…" Syria giggled mischievously. Iran played a few notes on her barbat for emphasis.

Israel narrowed her eyes at them. "Just go back the way you came before I shoot you both."

"Do it and it's war! You know the rules, Israel!" Iran chuckled.

Israel took a long look at them. Her eye sight was usually very good, even at such a distance. "…Are you two high?"

Iran looked up at a passing seagull, considering it carefully. "..._Maybe_."

**_-End-_**

**

* * *

Notes:**

-Cyrus The Great did free the Jews from Babylon, which is well-documented. Babylon also had the Hanging Gardens, which are mentioned in **2**.

-Iran was invaded by Britain and the Soviet Union during World War Two to keep the Germans from getting oil from them. They forced Reza Shah Pahlavi to abdicate in favor of his son, the easily manipulated Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, who fell from power during the Islamic Revolution in 1979.

-Project Flower actually existed and it was an Iranian-Israeli military project for missiles. I wanted to mention it because, god, it sounds so GIRLY.

-Israel's Mossad really did train the Iranian SAVAK while they were allies. Since the Shah was an American "puppet" after 1953, I had America talk to Israel over it.

-**15** is called "Whip" because of a well-known torture tactic utilized by the SAVAK, which involved whipping the soles of the feet with electric cable.

-In 1953, the US and United Kingdom overthrew Iran's elected Prime Minister, an unforgivable act in the eyes of many Iranians. This is one of Iran's many reasons to have such deep-seated hatred toward the Western Powers. An ironic turn is that even the Islamic Government gets threatened when he is invoked.

-_Baba_ means daddy in Farsi and Arabic.

-Iran crossed into the Suez recently to do war exercises with Syria. Israel is unamused.

-The barbat is a Persian musical instrument like a ukulele except shaped like a bong.


End file.
